Till death do them part
by Ribbonsandroses42
Summary: It's just over a week after the great war. All the original characters you knew had died are dead. All except Dumbledore of course. Though, there is a character you didn't know had died. He was a kind, intelligent, brave, and cunning boy. He left behind his friends and family. Come with me to view the funeral of Neville Longbottom.


I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Everyone was clad in black. It was odd how funerals were held on the most beautiful days. A bright sun beat down on the rolling lawns of Hogwarts, illuminating the wildflowers and green grass. It bounced off of the lake and highlighted the small waves. It cast a glare on the casket, making this moment surreal. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood together under the large oak tree. It was cool here in the shadows. Neither said a word, just stood in silence. All exhibited signs of exhaustion and days without sleep. They should. After all, they had lost one of their best friends. Hermione rested her head against Ron's chest as a fresh wave of tears dampened her cheeks. A small crowd of friends and family were gathered around the casket listening to the priest. He said kind words about Neville. Nothing you wouldn't hear at any other funeral. It made Harry angry. How could you talk about someone you've never even met? The daily prophet was there snapping pictures of the people and ceremony. The teachers of Hogwarts, all were there. A few Gryffindor kids even showed up. In the front row stood Neville's grandmother, Professor Sprout, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Luna Lovegood. These people would be giving speeches.

Neville's grandmother stepped up to the podium first," I know that I, Neville's grandmother, should be in tears right now. I should be wringing my hands and asking why my grandson had to die. I should be in pieces, but I am not. Yes, I am sad that he is gone, but I am more than proud of the way he went out. In the beginning, Neville was a weird one. He was tubby, clumsy, funny looking, and sometimes just downright dense, if you know what I mean," a couple people in the audience giggle, they too remembering Neville's earlier days," Sometime's I even questioned if he was a Longbottom or if my son had just adopted without telling me. Then he started to grow up. He met Harry Potter and he grew a pair. He became a handsome and intelligent young man. He learned how to take care of himself, to think, to succeed. When the castle was overrun with Deatheaters, my grandson didn't leave like a coward. He stayed to fight. I'm sure if he had known that cutting off that snake's head would kill him too, he would have done it anyways. If only his parents could know how amazing their son really was. I'm proud of Neville... No, I'm very proud of Neville. I'm proud to call him a Longbottom, a hero, and... my grandson." With that she gave a watery smile and stepped down. There was a tumultuous cheering and many hugged her on the way back to her spot.

Professor Sprout walked up to the podium next. She was not as composed as Neville's grandmother. She shook a bit and was visibly still shaken. She spoke," I am so glad that I was allowed to speak at Neville's funeral. He was honestly one of the best students I've had in a long time. Herbology was his passion and I'm glad I had the opportunity to mentor him. He was kind, smart, and driven. In fact, he was so kind that sometimes I wondered why he hadn't been a Hufflepuff, but then I saw why. He was brave too. When all of this stuff with the Deatheaters began happening at Hogwarts, Neville was one of the first people to step up and fight. Even when he was surrounded by violence, he was happy just to be with his friends. That boy is and will truly be missed for a long time." She let out a feeble sob and descended from the podium to a waiting crowd of hugs.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall climbed to the podium together. Their appearances were polar opposites. Dumbledore was peppy, nearly smiling, but McGonagall was openly crying. Dumbledore spoke first," Yes this is a sad occasion that we are all joined on the Hogwarts grounds for, but it is a beautiful day and Neville would want us to enjoy it. I will not talk long. I know professor McGonnagal would like to say a few words as well. Plus, most that I wanted to say has already been said. Neville Longbottom was a brilliant boy. He was courageous and a true asset to this school. He and his friends made the last seven years interesting, very interesting. They gave me quite the bit of trouble, but they made my job fun. In the beginning, Neville was not the average Gryffindor, but he became an amazing young man and I'm sorry he didn't have the opportunity to go further in life. Rest in Peace Mr. Longbottom.

McGonagall spoke next," I will keep this short. I loved Neville like my own son. All of the children of my house are like my own children. When I heard that he was gone, it was like losing a part of myself. He was an amazing student as well as an amazing person. He could have been in any house. He was brave like a Gryffindor, kind like a Hufflepuff, intelligent like a Ravenclaw, and cunning like a Slytherin. I'm glad that he was put into my house. I had the opportunity to watch him grow up. I will remember you always Neville Longbottom." Together Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped down into a crowd of hugs, Dumbledore supporting her.

The last person to speak was Luna Lovegood. She stumbled on her way up to the podium, but kept going. She clenched a set of notecards in her hands and sighed deeply, shakily.

Hermione shot up from Ron's chest. She whispered," Something's wrong. I've never seen her like this."

Hermione was right. Luna gave her usual bright smile to the crowd, but it wasn't much of a smile, more a grimace. Luna was the least composed of all that had spoken. She clearly wasn't herself. It appeared as if she hadn't slept in a week. Dark circles surrounded her eyes and they were perpetually watery and red. She was extremely pale and her hair did not have it's usual curl. She seemed a shadow of her former self. Her shoulders were hunched and she was clearly shaking.

Luna sighed a deep bone rattling sigh again, looked at her notecards and spoke. Her voice was little more that a whisper," Neville Longbottom was a good friend... He was brave and kind... And he... And he... the... We... I... Neville... Was smart... Neville... Was... " Luna didn't finish the sentence. She let the notecards slip from her hand and scatter on the ground around her. The sob that escaped her throat was heartbreaking. She laid her head down on the podium and weeped. Her shoulders shook with each sob. Hermione peeled herself away from Ron and slowly began walking toward Luna, but then Luna spoke again. Her face glistened with tears and her makeup running. Her face was contorted in pure agony," It wasn't supposed to be this way! He wasn't supposed to die! He promised that he would come back!," She continued to sob," It could have been anyone else, but not my Neville! He PROMISED ME that he would come back. I loved him! I loved him more that anything else in the world and he was taken from me! He was taken from... Us. We were going to get married. He was going to be a father," The whole crowd gasped collectively," but Neville had to be BRAVE. He had to be a hero. He had to be a fucking GRYFFINDOR! Now his child will never know him. He's gone and I will never see him again!" She sank to her knees and weeped. Now Hermione was by her side, holding her as she cried.

Hagrid walked up and carried Luna into the castle. The crowd was in shock. Neville was going to be a father? Luna was pregnant? When had that happened? Everyone knew the answer to that though. When Hogwarts had been taken over by Deatheaters, Dumbledore's Army had continued to fight and take care of each other. That's when the two had grown close. Poor, Luna.

The service ended and everyone made their way back to the castle for refreshments and lunch. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stayed under the oak tree, just watching the casket.

Harry remembered.

 _He was being carried back to the castle by Hagrid. Everyone thought he was dead. People cried and wailed for him. Harryh wasn't really dead though. He rolled out of Hagrid's arms and the fighting started again. Then there was Nagini. Neville had the sword of Gryffindor. The second the blade cut through the giant snake's head, a blinding flash of green light shot into Neville. He staggered and swayed, finally falling to his knees and collapsing in the pile of ash that was Nagini. Later that night as the last of the bodies were being brought into the great hall, Harry sat with Hermione mourning the loss of his friends and the last of his innocence. He found Neville nearest the door, Luna lying over his body and crying silently. She hadn't let anyone touch her. It was just her and Neville._ That was a little over a week ago.

Harry spoke for the first time that day," Part of me wishes he would just climb out and say he was sleeping. We wouldn't have been able to win the war without him. Someone had to kill Nagini."

Ron spoke," I know how you feel. There really aren't words left to say. He went out like a hero, a true Gryffindor."

Hermione was quiet.

"Hermione?" questioned Ron.

Hermione spoke," Really though, I feel bad for Luna. She will have to raise their child on her own. She just lost one of the most special people in her life, her fiancé. Do you know what she told me?"

"What did she tell you?" Both boys asked.

"She said that she could feel that it was a boy. She just knew somehow. They were going to name him Gryffin after the house that Neville was in, but now... She hates Gryffindor and everything it stands for."

All three stood in silence for just a little longer. One by one, they peeled their eyes away from his soon to be grave sight and entered the castle.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and favorite.


End file.
